


Heads Will Roll

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alice in Wonderland theme, Exhibitionism, Halloween, M/M, Otabek is 21, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex in a DJ booth, Yuri is 19, break room sex, costumed sex, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Yuri flies out to Almaty to surprise Otabek for his birthday. At Mila's behest, he wears a costume since it's a Halloween party at the club Otabek works at. The night turns out to be an odd rollercoaster of events while Yuri goes down the rabbit hole on a quest to get laid by the end of the night and celebrate Otabek's birthday properly.Belated Halloween piece that I wrote for an event and was finally allowed to post!





	Heads Will Roll

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween piece I wrote for Otabek's Birthday/an event that finally allowed me to post this! (come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://theinsanefox.tumblr.com) for more questions about it, as there were a lot of fantastic writers and artists who participated!!)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated. ;)
> 
> Much love to all my loyal readers!

When Mila brought up the idea of going with everyone to Almaty for Otabek’s birthday, Yuri wasn’t convinced that it was such a good idea. Otabek was scheduled to DJ at a club, and Kazakhstan was still one of the few countries in the world with a drinking age of twenty-one. At nineteen, Yuri wasn’t legally old enough to drink, let alone get into the club.  

 

But, it was Halloween, and more importantly his boyfriend’s birthday. So Yuri agreed to surprise him at Mila’s coaxing.

 

The costume Mila pulled out for him the night of the party had Yuri spitting curses. “Oh, fuck no!  I am not wearing that!”

 

The grin Mila wore as she held up the small blue dress reminded him too much of the Cheshire Cat--which was fitting given that she tackled him to the ground and forced him into the Alice in Wonderland costume before donning her own Queen of Hearts costume. Yuri was not happy about it, but Mila had a good point when she kept saying that girls have an easier time sneaking into clubs, so he’d be better off letting the bouncers think he was female. Grudgingly, he agreed and allowed himself to be stuffed into the tiny dress and white stockings. She even lent him a pair of her favorite black heels, and how women walked in these things, Yuri would never fucking know.

 

Much to Yuri’s disdain, Mila had been right about the costume. The bouncer had immediately decided Yuri was a hot girl, and let him in without ever asking for an ID. Once safely inside, Yuri turned to Mila and demanded she buy him a drink. She protested, of course, saying she shouldn’t have to spend money on him. But he was able to successfully bully her into it after several minutes, so she disappeared in the direction of the bar.

 

Yuri’s first instinct after ditching his friend was to find Otabek. He hadn’t counted on how hard it would be to find someone in such a crowded club, especially someone as short as Otabek. He knew that Otabek’s DJ shift wasn’t due to start for another hour or so, and this somehow made Yuri even more infuriated. He was beginning to worry that he may have gone to the wrong club when he spotted a familiar person standing near the bar and decided to make his way over there.

 

“JJ!” Yuri barked. “Where’s Beka?”

 

JJ turned to face Yuri, a smug grin taking over his face at the sight of Yuri in his blue dress. Yuri noticed that he was dressed as the Mad Hatter, and was beginning to suspect a theme on Mila’s part with all of these damn costumes.

 

“Why, Princess, don’t you look amazing!” Yuri could already feel his blood boiling from having to deal with him.

 

“Answer the question, shithead.”

 

JJ pretended not to hear him and took a long pull from his drink. He cocked an eyebrow at Yuri when he realized that he wasn’t budging or going to continue the conversation from there, so JJ rolled his eyes and lowered his drink.

 

“He’s back in the employee room, getting ready to go on.  Now’s not a good time--”

 

Yuri was already gone before JJ could even finish that sentence. Who fucking cared if it was a good time to talk or not? Yuri had flown all the way out here to surprise Otabek on his birthday and he wasn’t about to miss this opportunity to see him.

 

It was easy enough to find the break room for the employees, as Yuri saw a waitress start walking towards the back of the club and followed her there. He heard her screaming something in Kazakh as he busted through the door, probably about the room being for employees only, but he ignored her and went in anyway. Sure enough, there was Otabek getting ready for his gig, cup of coffee in hand as he checked some mixes on his laptop.

 

“Yura?” He gasped, looking up at the commotion and eyes going wide at the unexpected sight of his boyfriend.“What are you doing here?  And what are you wearing?”

 

“Happy Birthday, Beka!” Yuri grinned and walked forward to wrap Otabek in his arms, careful not to knock the cup of coffee in his hand. 

 

Yuri gave Otabek some room to set his things down and then let himself be pulled into a kiss. Yuri could feel him grinning and tried to deepen the kiss, but was reminded that they weren’t alone when a female voice called out, “Otabek! You’re up soon! Go get changed!”

 

The couple separated and Yuri let out a grunt of frustration. 

 

“Beka, don’t go. I flew all the way here to spend your birthday with you,” he whined as he buried his face against Otabek’s shoulder.

 

“I know babe, but I have to work this shift. I’ll find you after and we’ll spend the rest of the night together.” Otabek placed a reassuring kiss to his temple before extricating himself and heading back towards the locker rooms. 

 

“Oh, by the way.” Otabek stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Yuri. “You look amazing in that costume. Keep it on until we leave.” 

 

He was gone and through the door before Yuri could say anything.

 

Frustrated and horny without his boyfriend to help him, Yuri snarled his displeasure at the empty room. He had hoped after flying all the way to Almaty that he’d be able to spend more than a hot second with Otabek, but clearly that wasn’t happening.  

 

Well, fortunately for him, he had one more trick up his sleeve that was supposed to be a birthday gift for Otabek later that night. But he suddenly had a better idea of how to use that gift, and so he slunk away into the bathroom to prepare himself before he could change his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuri exited the men’s room a while later (and not without many comments on why a girl was in there), he was trying not to make it obvious if he was walking awkwardly. He’d set everything up so now all he needed to do was find Otabek--

 

“Yurochka!  There you are!” Mila’s voice cut through the crowd, causing Yuri to freeze in place. 

 

“Mila,” He groaned. He had hoped that she’d forgotten about him and gone off with some stranger to hook up with by now.

 

She huffed at that, putting her hands on her hips and glaring him down. Shit, that Queen of Hearts costume was way too fitting for her. Yuri was expecting her to start screaming “off with his head!” at any second.

 

“Where have you been? Wait, don’t answer that--” Mila held her hand up as if realizing she really did not want to know. “Otabek’s about to go on.  Let’s go.”

 

She grabbed Yuri by the hand and dragged him towards the dancefloor.  

 

The club was alive with the thrum of the bass and the movement of the patrons’ bodies. Cheesy Halloween decorations were strewn throughout the rafters, and someone actually brought out a fucking fog machine. Everybody was in costume and throwing their bodies around in time to the music. It was ridiculous but at the same time, Yuri kind of liked it. Halloween had always been one of his favorite holidays and after finding out it was also Otabek’s birthday--he suddenly loved it even more.

 

The energy of the crowd immediately changed as the DJs switched out. Yuri knew Otabek was a damn good DJ, but it was something he’d never get tired of when he watched his boyfriend take the booth and start working up the crowd. Just like in everything else he did, Otabek never said much, but his presence was tangible. The second one of his mixes began to play, the crowd went wild.

 

What surprised Yuri was the costume Otabek had come out in. He was wearing what looked like an old-fashioned suit, complete with a vest, a bow-tie, and a pocket watch. But he was also wearing a set of long, white rabbit ears, and so Yuri finally realized why Otabek had been so excited about the Alice in Wonderland costume earlier--he was the fucking White Rabbit.

 

Everything about this night was starting to make sense. Mila must have seen all the pieces click together in his mind because when he turned to glare at her, she merely gave him a knowing smirk.

 

As if on cue, Otabek made a few adjustments on his laptop and the opening notes of “Heads Will Roll” by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs began to play. The theme of the night was getting to be ridiculous, but the song was somehow both haunting and sexy--which seemed to be exactly the mood Otabek was going for, as everyone in the room immediately broke out into dancing and singing along with the song.

 

“Go catch that rabbit, Alice,” Mila said from over his shoulder and pushed him towards the stage.

 

Yuri didn’t need to be told twice. He began walking towards the far side of the room, heading towards what had to be the stairs that led up to the small loft that contained the DJ booth. Along the way, he passed JJ and Isabella dancing--of course she was dressed as the March Hare to match JJ’s Mad Hatter outfit--and when Isabella saw him, she gave him a wink and whispered something he couldn’t quite hear, but he suspected had something to do with Otabek. He ignored her anyway and kept heading towards his destination.

 

Sure enough, there was a small alcove that led to a narrow staircase in the back corner of the room, so Yuri hopped over the rope saying “no entrance” and followed it up to where the DJ booth was.

 

He didn’t want to distract Otabek from his job, so instead he sidled up next to the turntable and began dancing. Otabek was so entranced in what he was doing that it took him a minute to realize Yuri was there. When he finally realized Yuri was in the booth with him, his expression was as unreadable as ever, but he held his hand out and Yuri gladly took it.

 

Otabek pulled Yuri flush against his side as he fiddled with some knobs and clicked a few buttons on his computer. Once he looked satisfied, he turned so Yuri was in front and grinding against him.

 

“Fuck you look incredible in this outfit, Yura,” Otabek said in his ear before he started mouthing along Yuri’s neck.

 

Yuri leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest as they swayed to the music, and made a point of pressing his ass into the crotch of Otabek’s pants. He felt, rather than heard, the groan that came from deep in Otabek’s throat, and it was no surprise that Otabek was already getting hard.  Yuri smirked, knowing he was already halfway to where he had hoped the night was going. He did a particularly sensual roll of his hips as the beat of the current track dropped.

 

Otabek bit down on Yuri’s shoulder and his hands began to slide down from his waist to the hem of the ridiculously short skirt Yuri was wearing. As they moved in time to the rhythmic bass line of the song that was blaring through the speakers, Otabek’s hand slid under the skirt and up along Yuri’s thighs.  He stopped when he reached the hemline of the lacy panties Yuri had worn underneath, his breath hitching at the sensation of the lace material.

 

“You like it?” Yuri asked, his voice sultry and smooth. 

 

He took the noise Otabek made as an affirmative.

 

“That’s not your only surprise tonight,” If it were possible, Yuri felt Otabek’s erection grow even harder as Otabek continued to moan and whine against the back of his neck.

 

With hooded eyes and parted lips, Yuri made sure to reach behind him and grab Otabek’s hand to guide it upwards until it reached the crevice of his ass as he turned his head towards Otabek’s mouth, and they stood there with mouths centimeters apart, as if they were waiting for the proper moment to kiss. Once Otabek’s fingers began ghosting over the small panties and then grabbing at Yuri’s ass cheeks, Yuri finally got frustrated and shoved Otabek’s hand down the back of his panties and pressed them against the hard object between his cheeks.

 

“Yura,” Otabek’s voice was pleading now. “Did you seriously put a plug in yourself?”

 

“Happy birthday,” Yuri purred. “Wanna put it to use?”

 

“We’re in public.  I’m working,” Although Otabek was protesting, his tone said he wanted it so, so badly.

 

“So?  Nobody is up here with us.  It will just look like we’re dancing if you do it right,” Yuri was nothing if not persistent.

 

The sound that came from Otabek’s throat could only be described as a high-pitched whine.  Yuri felt fingers circling his stretched entrance, tracing the edge of the plug. All it took was a cant of his hips to finally convince Otabek to remove the plug from Yuri’s ass and subtly place it in his pants pocket. When he pushed the first finger in to replace the plug, Yuri bit back a groan and rolled his hips back.

 

“The lube is dried out,” Otabek grunted, sounding disappointed.

 

Yuri smirked at that, then reached around to the small pocket that was conveniently part of the apron that went over his skirt. He passed a small sample packet of lube back to Otabek, whose eyes widened in desire when he realized this was really happening.

 

As discreetly as he could, Otabek unzipped the fly on his pants and pulled his hard cock out, giving it a few pumps before drizzling lube on it, Yuri standing in front of him to block anyone’s view.  Since Yuri had already prepped and stretched himself, it took Otabek moving the hem of his panties to the side and teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock to smear some lube on it before he pressed in.

 

They both held back their groans at the feeling, Otabek by biting down on Yuri’s shoulder, and Yuri by covering his mouth with a hand.  It had been over a month since they’d last been together, and something about the possibility of them getting caught doing this just made it that much hotter. Otabek was still for several long moments before he finally seemed to regain some of his consciousness as he finally told Yuri, “Move. Keep grinding on me, it will make it look like we’re just dancing.”

 

So Yuri began to move. He started with a slow grinding of his hips as he swayed to the music, loving the delicious noises Otabek was making behind him. At first he was worried that neither of them were going to get off this way, as slow as it was. But Otabek knew him well and must have read his mind because with a slight shift of angle, he found Yuri’s prostate and Yuri swore he could see the sparks that shot through him at that.

 

“There, Beka. Right fucking there.” Yuri knew he was babbling, but made himself keep moving, keep dancing, forcing himself back on Otabek’s cock.

 

Otabek wrapped his arms tightly around Yuri’s waist and kept thrusting behind him while also palming Yuri’s erection through his skirt. Yuri could feel himself getting close, his own erection straining in the front of the flimsy panties, knowing that they were going to be ruined by the stain of precome on them. His breathing was becoming uneven, his rhythm stuttering.  He tried to warn Otabek, “Oh fuck, I’m so close--!”

 

And just when he was about to come, Otabek pulled out and quickly shoved the plug back up his ass. He made quick work of stuffing his dick back into the front of his pants as Yuri snarled and turned around to yell, “What the fuck, Altin!?”

 

Otabek merely gave him an evil smirk and leaned forward to press a brief kiss to his lips. “Patience, Alice. The night is young and it shouldn’t be that easy to catch your White Rabbit.”

 

And with that, Otabek put his headphones back on and went to work on the music, as if nothing had happened.

 

Yuri wanted to scream, to stomp his feet, but knew that wouldn’t get Otabek to do as he wished.  So in a giant huff, he turned on his heels and stomped back down the stairs to the dancefloor, ignoring the questioning looks Mila was giving him.

 

 

* * *

 

Bored and horny as all fuck, Yuri had no idea how to handle himself for the rest of Otabek’s shift. Although his erection had eventually gone down, he was left with the pain of not being allowed to come, and it had left him in one hell of a mood.  

 

Mila figured out quickly that things must not have gone his way, so she wordlessly handed him a gin and tonic that was heavy on the gin. He didn’t even thank her before throwing it back and stomping away again. He didn’t even have a plan, really. Dancing wasn’t a good idea with how stimulated he was at the moment and he had no desire to pull a Chris and come in the middle of the dancefloor, and even the usual joy he got out of taunting JJ was falling flat.

 

He was losing his damn mind and it was all Otabek’s fault. At some point, someone must have complained about the angry Alice stomping around the club because one of the bartenders came up to Yuri and asked if he wanted to go wait for Otabek in the back room. Yuri wanted to protest but the look the bartender gave him let him know it was not just a suggestion.  So with a roll of his eyes, Yuri followed the man to the break room to wait for Otabek to finish his set.

 

The last hour of Otabek’s set went by in slow agony for Yuri. He sat on the leather coach moving his arms in various positions, but couldn’t get comfortable without either putting the plug in a position that made him groan or without flashing everybody else in the room. So instead he sat with his legs firmly clamped together, fiddling with the hem of the skirt and wondering how the fuck women do this on a regular basis.  

 

Finally, the door to the breakroom opened, allowing in some of the pounding music as Otabek came in. He took one look at the girl who was taking her break, scrolling through her phone, and when she looked up he sternly said “out.” She didn’t even argue as she grabbed her phone and made a beeline straight for the door.

 

Once she was gone and the door clicked shut, Otabek turned the lock. Nobody was getting in to disturb them, and Yuri’s cock was already starting to spring back to attention.

 

“Fucking finally,” Yuri sighed, getting up from the couch to saunter over to Otabek.

 

Otabek was still wearing his stupid White Rabbit costume, but the pants were thin and Yuri could tell he was hard as well. Cocking his head to the side, Yuri ran his hand down the front of Otabek’s shirt and down to the crotch of his pants, leaving teasing pressure on his hard dick. After that stunt Otabek pulled in the DJ booth, Yuri wasn’t sure he should give in so easily.

 

“Is the rabbit ready to be caught now?” Yuri was purring. It was nice now that they were away from the crowd and music and didn’t have to shout to hear each other.

 

“Yes. Not finishing before was a mistake. I thought my balls were going to burst for the rest of my shift.” Otabek’s voice was whining, sounding pitiful.  

 

Yuri almost felt bad for him. Almost. He’d been left high and dry as well, after all.  

 

“Are you going to make it up to me?” Yuri leaned in to start mouthing at the sensitive spot beneath Otabek’s ear, knowing exactly how weak he was to it.

 

“Yura.” Otabek was fighting so hard to keep his composure.

 

Yuri stopped his hand right over Otabek’s cock and squeeze through his pants. “Well?  Are you?”

 

Something in Otabek finally snapped. He growled, “Fuck yes, I am,” and without further ado, spun Yuri around and pushed him over so he was bent over the arm of the leather couch, ass up in the air.

 

Otabek wasted no time in ripping those flimsy lace panties off his boyfriend, ignoring Yuri’s bark of annoyance because _those were expensive, asshole!_ The plug was removed without fanfare, and before Yuri really knew what was happening, Otabek was ripping open with his teeth another sample packet of lube while unzipping his pants and pulling them down around his knees.  

 

Yuri wiggled his ass, snapping “hurry up!” which earned him a quick swat on his right ass cheek while Otabek was struggling to lube himself up with his free hand.

 

When Otabek lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance, he made no point of teasing this time, and instead slammed home with one hard thrust. Yuri moved and moaned encouragements underneath him, and that was all it took before Otabek was pulling out and slamming back in again. Now, without anybody to watch them, they went at it with abandon. They didn’t try to hold back any noises they made, and when Otabek grabbed Yuri by the hair for more leverage and positioned himself to ram his prostate, Yuri cried out “Yes! Yes, right there! Fuck, Beka!”

 

Reaching underneath himself, Yuri grabbed his cock and began to pump in time with Otabek’s thrusting. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on during sex, and he had to ruefully admit that maybe it was thanks to the edging Otabek had given him earlier that had made him all the more horny now.  

 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder back at Otabek, the sight was enough to almost make him come right there. Otabek had closed his eyes, concentrating really hard, face flushed bright red with arousal and exertion. What Yuri had to stop himself from laughing at, however, was the fact that with each thrust, those damn rabbit ears on top of Otabek’s head would wobble back and forth.  

 

He would have made a snide remark about the ears if Otabek hadn’t chosen that moment to warn him, “I’m going to come, Yura--”

 

With a groan of pleasure, Yuri turned forward and placed all his weight on his left forearm while he pumped his painfully hard cock with his right hand.  He was close too and after a few harsh pumps was spilling into his hand with a loud cry. The spasms that his orgasm sent his body into must have also been what finally did it for Otabek. He soon felt Otabek spilling deep inside of him while his partner made no more than a soft grunt as he came.

 

They rode the final waves of their orgasm before collapsing on the coach. Yuri was too fucked out to move, but after a few minutes was telling Otabek to get the fuck off him already and that the arm of the couch was really digging into his stomach. Otabek did, although not without some complaining on his part, and reached around before finding that damn plug and putting it back in, figuring he’d need it to keep the come in since he no longer had any underwear to wear out of there.  

 

Yuri whined but managed to flop over onto the couch cushions, and he faintly heard the sound of pants zipping. After a few seconds, he felt what must have been one of those cheap bar napkins wiping him down, and mumbled to Otabek not to forget the come that had gotten on the arm of the couch.

 

Otabek let out a choked sound at that, and when Yuri looked up at him, saw his boyfriend’s cheeks stained red with embarrassment. “What’s your problem, Otabek? There’s no way we’re the only people to have fucked on this couch.”

 

“No, we’re not it’s just--” Otabek had reverted back from the confident, sexy boyfriend, so the shy, awkward teenager Yuri had fallen in love with several years ago. “I just can’t believe my boyfriend jizzed on a couch my friends and coworkers sit on.” 

 

Yuri finally burst out laughing. “Of all the shit we’ve done tonight, that’s what you’re most embarrassed about? Not the fact we had sex in the DJ booth while you worked, while wearing costumes, and the fact I’m about to walk out of here commando because you ripped my underwear?”

 

Otabek just buried his face in his hands at that point, and Yuri had to force himself to stand up and walk over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Yuri was still laughing but placed a kiss to Otabek’s temple. “Come on, babe. Let’s head back to your place. If you’re lucky, I’ll wake you up with a blowjob tomorrow for another birthday present.”

 

Otabek nodded in agreement and Yuri grabbed his hand. They left through the door to the back room. 

 

Mila was at the bar flirting with a girl who looked mysteriously like Sara dressed in what had to be a Cheshire Cat costume, because why the fuck not, but Yuri told Otabek to wait one second while he went to tell Mila that he was leaving.

 

“Did you finally get laid?” Mila didn’t beat around the bush when Yuri approached her and the Sara lookalike--nope, that actually was Sara.

 

“Fuck off, hag. Just letting you know Otabek and I are heading home,” Yuri was out of patience to play Mila’s games tonight. “Hi, Sara.”

 

“Hi, Yuri!” Sara winked, and he swore she had that look of the cat who ate the canary. What was with the themes of these costumes tonight?

 

“Well have fun, Yurochka!  I’ll text you tomorrow,” Mila waggled her fingers as goodbye and Yuri rolled his eyes and went back to where Otabek was waiting for him.

 

“What was that about?” Otabek asked as they got their coats from the coat check.

 

“Mila was being Mila.” Yuri waved it off. 

 

Otabek didn’t pursue it. As they walked out into the cold night and waited for their Uber, Yuri surprised Otabek when he leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss.

 

“What was that for?” Otabek was grinning as he pulled away.

 

“Happy Birthday, Beka,” Yuri replied and leaned his head against Otabek’s shoulder while they searched for the line of cars for their ride. “But I have to ask--how did you know to wear a matching costume tonight?”

 

Otabek was silent for a minute and then said, “Mila. She talked everyone into a group costume.  You didn’t know?”

 

The look on Yuri’s face must have been comical because Otabek laughed out loud.

 

“I’m going to kill her,” Yuri snarled. “Revenge will be painful and it will be sweet!”

 

“Easy there,” Otabek was still laughing but pulled Yuri close to his side as their Uber finally showed up. “Let’s not worry about her. It’s my birthday, I just want to dream about that wake-up blowjob you promised me.”

 

They got into the backseat of their ride and as the driver pulled away from the curb, Otabek leaned over to bury his nose in Yuri’s hair. “Happy Halloween.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Long is Forever? Sometimes, Just One Second.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777336) by [LeCheesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie)




End file.
